vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
MGM Sing Alongs: Friends VHS 1997
Copyright Screen * MGM/UA Home Video ** ©1997 MGM/UA Home Video Inc. - All Rights Reserved Warning *Federal laws provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion picture videotapes or videodiscs. Criminal copyright infringement is investigated by the FBI and may constitute a felony with a maximum penalty of up to five years in prison and/or a $250,000,00 fine. Licensed for private home exhibition only. Any public performance, copying or other use is strictly prohibited. All rights reserved. MGM/UA Website * Visit MGM/UA on the Internet: www.mgmua.com/video Opening Previews *MGM/UA Family Entertainment Opening Logos * MGM/UA Home Video Opening Titles * "MGM Sing-Alongs" * Episode Two: Friends Ending Credits * Produced and Directed by: Peter Fitzgerald * Executive Producers: Jonathan Dern, Paul Sabella * Production Coordinator: Amy Probst Lionshearts Animation Unit * Producer/Director: Paul Sabella * Associate Producer: Cary Silver * Written by: Jymn Magon * Casting and Voice Director: Maria Estrada * The Voice Talents of the Lionhearts: Charlies Rocket, Debra Jo Rupp, Chris Marquette, Ashley Michelle Tisdale, Kyle Erica Mar * Additional Orchestrations: Scooter Pietsch * Production Supervisor: Robert Winthrop * Production Assistant: Marisa Nuccio * Production Assistance: Mike Palermo, Eric Stern, James Bays * Model Design: Skip Jones * Model Cleanup: Cathy Jones * Storyboard Artists: John Howley, Bob McKnight, Milimetros * Sheet Timer: Kent Butterworth * Track Reading: Michael Bradley * Art Direction: John Howley, Deane Taylor * Backgrounds: Don Vanderbeek, Phillip Kim * Layout and Prop Artist: Gil Hung * Color Key Artist: Ra Nae Bonella * Animation by: Wang Film Production Co., Ltd. * Painted Finishes: Erin Adams/Brainworks Four Media Company * Graphic Artist: Shirley McCracken * Online Editors: Floyd Ingram, Michael Buday, Bill Breshears, Miek Menczer, Jay Melzer, Tim Clark * Offline Editors: Michael Thibault, Millie Iatrou * Tape Operators: Guy Baker, Paul O'Mara, John Laubender, Steve Beemer * Audio Mixer: Chuck Hogan * Audio Assistant: Tim Hoogenakker * Audio Effects Editor: Jeff Boydstun * Foley Artist: Edward Steidele * Foley Mixer: Kyle Rochlin * Production Accountant: Debbie Nodella * Assistant Accountants: Megan Hoffman, John Romeo * Legal Clearances: Cheryl Wilkinson * The Producers Would Like to Acknowledge the Gifted Composers, Arangers and Perrformers for Their Contributions in the Following Songs: ** The Lionhearts Song *** Written by: Eddie Arkin, Lorraine Feather *** Performed by: Charles Rocket, Debra Jo Rupp, Chris Marquette, Ashley Michelle Tisdale, Kylie Erica Mar ** Looks Like I Got Me a Friends *** Written by: Barry Manilow, Bruce Sussman *** Performed by: James Belushi, Martin Short ** You Two *** Written by: Richard M. Sherman, Robert B. Sherman *** Performed by: Dick Van Dyke, Heather Ripley, Adrian Hall ** Itchy *** Based Upon Bingo A Tradtional Children's Song ** The Patty Duke Show Theme *** Written by: Sid Ramin, Robert Wells *** Performed by: The Patty Duke Singers ** The Good Ship Misery *** Written by: Barry Manilow, Bruce Sussman *** Performed by: Randy Crenshaw, Will Ryan, Kevin Bassinson, Lousie Vallance, Maggie Roswell, B.J. Ward, Hamilton Camp, Jon Joyce ** Count Me Out *** Written by: Barry Mann, Cynthia Weil *** Performed by: Sheena Easton ** What's Mine is Yours *** Written by: Charles Strouse *** Performed by: Burt Reynolds and Esemble ** Chu-Chi Face *** Written by: Richard M. Sherman, Robert B. Sherman *** Performed by; Gert Frobe, Anna Quayle ** I Will Always Be with You *** Written by: Barry Mann, Cynthia Weil *** Performed by: Sheena Easton, Jesse Corti ** Take Me Out to the Ballgame *** Written by: Jack Norworth, Albert von Tilzer *** Performed by: Frank Sinatra, Gene Kelly * Additional Lyrics and Arrangements by: Peter Fitzgerald * The events, characters and firms depicted in this program are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual firms is purely coincidental. * © 1996 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation Inc. * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Animation Inc. is the author and creator of this motion picture for the purpose of copyright and other laws in all countries throughout the world. * This program is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries, and its unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Closing Logo * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer ~ Ars·Gratia·Artis ~ Trade Mark * MGM/UA Home Video Copyright Screen * MGM/UA Home Video ** ©1997 MGM/UA Home Video Inc. - All Rights Reserved Trailers #Larger Than Life VHS 1997 #Prancer VHS 1997 Category:Metro Goldwyn Mayer Category:Metro-Goldwyn Mayer Animation Category:VHS Category:1997 Category:MGM Sing-Alongs Category:MGM/UA Home Video